


forever's gonna start tonight

by nextstopparis



Series: honey, i love you [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Handfasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nextstopparis/pseuds/nextstopparis
Summary: Pale green eyes met her dark brown ones, and, perhaps she was only flattering herself, but Gwen thought that she’d never seen Morgana so happy.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: honey, i love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	forever's gonna start tonight

**Author's Note:**

> ok, I was actually going to post this like, a week ago, but then ms. taylor swift decided to just???? drop a surprise album??? that being said, I've been in a sort of...music-induced coma for the past however many days. folklore is... *chefs kisses*
> 
> before you read, I should make a disclaimer: I have absolutely _no idea_ how hand-fasting works, especially back then, and so I did as much research as my lazy ass could handle about what happens during the ceremony, and then made up everything about the vows and the delivery of the vows and - well. you understand. at the end, Gwen and Morgana say this one vow together, it's very pretty and, lo and behold, the only thing I didn't make up. I found this etsy picture thing with the vows and wanted to use it so, credit of those vows to whoever made them!
> 
> by the way, this is _just_ before 1x03, because they were so soft at the beginning of that ep... truly morgwen at their finest.

“My lady, are you sure we should -” Gwen bit her lip anxiously, looking behind them as Morgana’s steady grip led her forward.

“Gwen, really, we’re away from the castle now, you need not refer to me by my title any more - rather, you need not do so whenever we’re alone, you know that.” Her voice was a gentle hush amongst the quiet breeze of the night. It was summer, but without the sun the wind carried a slight chill. 

They were walking rather quickly - she couldn’t begin to tell which way, Morgana had always been better with directions - and with every step away from the city, Gwen allowed the cool, gentle wind to wash away her previous fears. Looking back at Morgana, she walked a little faster so that they were side by side, never once letting her hand drop.

“Well, yes, but -” she stopped herself. Perhaps _you are my lady_ was too constricting an explanation for a free, independent spirit such as Morgana. Then again, however, what they were about to do couldn’t be any more freeing, anyways. 

Morgana glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, eyebrow slightly raised, and the moment passed before Gwen could finish her thought out loud. Instead, she squeezed her lady’s hand, and going by Morgana’s smile - less anticipatory and now more soft - she thought that maybe it had the same effect. The faint purple, silky cloth in Morgana’s other hand caught the pale light of the moon.

It was a clear night, and by the time they reached the outlying druid encampment, the stars were twinkling a little more than they had when they’d begun the journey. Warm, orange light from the distance couldn’t even wash away the steady glow of the faraway stars. They’d picked a beautiful night.

A tall man in worn green robes was waiting for them. When they were close enough to see his face in the darkness, he smiled gently at both of them, bowing his head in quiet greeting.

“We’ve been expecting you, Morgana and Guinevere. Please, follow me.” His voice was low, deep enough to calm the spike of nerves suddenly shooting their way through Gwen’s body. She had been waiting for this ever since Morgana had suggested it in her deceivingly flippant tone, but still, the fact that they were to be handfasted by the end of the night - or, perhaps, before the dawn would be more accurate - was dizzyingly wonderful. She wondered if it was normal, to feel so scared of how much you want something. 

Looking at Morgana’s quietly eager smile, and the glint of happy pride in her eyes, Gwen decided that it didn’t matter, anyways. It was a nice feeling to share with the love of her life.

Hands still locked together, they both followed the man through the camp. Passing the densest area, filled with families around a large fire and children chasing each other around, they finally reached a clearing.

The moon’s light basked the dark green of the surrounding forest in a whimsical blue, and while Gwen knew that the druids practiced magic, she was still momentarily breathless when a warm feeling fluttered over her, too pure to be anything but magic. She felt herself relax completely. By the way Morgana’s shoulders drooped, what little anxiety she had left washing away, Gwen thought that she felt it too.

They were led to the middle of the clearing, and Gwen was still in a slight daze before the druid’s soothing voice shocked her back to the present. He was speaking to Morgana, who looked as startled as Gwen felt. 

“Did you bring the cloth, my lady? If not, we can use one of our own peoples’, I’m sure they will not mind.” Morgana shook her head before lifting the hand that caressed the silk in a soft hold. It was from the bottom of a dress Morgana had passed down to her long ago; Gwen had outgrown it in previous years, but had kept it more for sentiment’s sake, than use. They’d agreed to cut off the bottom, shortening it further, so that they’d use something that belonged to them both in the ceremony meant to officially unite them.

Nodding in approval the druid - Gwen hadn’t caught his name, or, perhaps he hadn’t provided it - stood himself in front of the both of them. 

“As a sacred tradition, the vows you say to one another during this handfasting shall remain between the two of you alone. I swear to the Goddesses of the Earth and Sky to guard your declarations, and never to betray the trust you have placed in me to keep them between the people present here.” Gwen let out a slow breath, there was a magic in the air which soothed any oncoming anxieties that came with no warning. She spared a moment to be grateful, before turning her attention back to the ceremony.

“Please take each others’ left hand and wrap the ribbon you have chosen around your joined hands.” Facing one another, Gwen took Morgana’s hand in her own, reverently brushing the back of her smooth knuckles with her own calloused thumb. Morgana’s grip tightened marginally, but otherwise remained a tender hold. Together, they wrapped the cool silk around each others’ hands until there was more cloth visible than skin.

“By doing this, you bind your physical beings as well as your souls. This is important, because one cannot be complete with half of their existence. A body is empty without a soul, but a soul is restless without its body. Your souls fell in love with one another, but it was your bodies that allowed such a love to show.” Love and happiness like she’d never felt before swelled within her, and her body threatened to burst with it all. Gwen wondered if this was a feeling enhanced by the magic, too. 

Looking over at Morgana, she decided that, no. No, this was just them.

“The joining of your hand also facilitates the union of your souls, which is the main thing this ceremony is meant to achieve. Once it is over, you may choose to keep them joined, but two souls uniting was never meant to be a public or ostentatious affair.

“Now, do you, Guinevere, promise to honour this bond, to love this woman unconditionally, and to never cease showing her entirely how much?”

“I do.” Her voice was just above a whisper, seemingly in harmony with the soft hum of magic in the air. The druid turned to face Morgana.

“And do you, Morgana, promise to honour this bond, to love this woman unconditionally, and to never cease showing her entirely how much?”

“I do.” Morgana’s voice was steady, and Gwen blushed at her conviction, giddy that someone loved her so unwaveringly; that _Morgana_ loved her so unwaveringly.

“It is now time for your personal vows. Any officiate can ask for vague promises of love and loyalty, but only the two being joined can express the full extent of their devotion.” He stepped back, giving them some privacy, and they were able to fully turn towards one another. Gwen felt a laugh threaten to bubble out of her from sheer joy, and slight disbelief. She could barely believe that she was allowed to have this; that she was able to hold Morgana’s hand in her own and tell her how fiercely she loved her and know that when she got a reply, Morgana would say the exact same thing, and mean it just as much as she did. 

Pale green eyes met her dark brown ones, and, perhaps she was only flattering herself, but Gwen thought that she’d never seen Morgana so happy.

Since the druid had called upon her first during their standard vows, Morgana was the one to start this time. The druids were very keen on balance in all things, extravagant or otherwise.

“Guinevere - Gwen. We have known each other for a long time, now. You were the first person to make me feel welcomed in Camelot, and you continue to be the only person who can chase away any lingering loneliness I feel from time to time. You’ve accepted and loved me on my worst days and - even more admirably - on my worst nights. I will never be able to tell you exactly what everything you’ve done, and everything you’ve been for me has truly meant, but I promise to spend the rest of our days together - and even after that - trying my best to show you. I give you my hands, to help build our future together, my heart, and all of my love. I have loved you for who you have been, I love you for who you are, and I promise to love you for who you have yet to become.” 

Gwen’s tears were cascading down her face relentlessly, by the time Morgana was finished. Some time between the druid walking away, and Morgana finishing her vows, their free hands had found each other. She tried her best to stop gripping Morgana’s fingers so tightly, but it took a while before she was successful. 

Once her breathing had reached somewhat normal, Gwen started with her own vows. A distant part of her was anxious that her words wouldn’t be as lovely as Morgana’s, but a more instant part of her did not care. She knew Morgana would understand.

“Morgana, you were the most special person in my life the second you entered it. That has not changed, and never will. You’re the best of us: so kind, so brave, so wonderful in every way. Everything I do will always be for you, everything I am will always be yours; this, I promise. You’ve always stood by me, defended me, and showed me that we are equals despite our status. I promise to never leave your side, and to always honour you the way you have me. I’ve loved you for a long time now, ever since we were kids, and I’ve known for equally as long that there is no one braver, no one kinder, no one so lovely as you. You were made for me, and I for you. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you always; with all my heart, and all of my soul.”

Morgana’s green eyes were red-rimmed, her face equally as wet as Gwen’s had been a few moments before. She had a soft smile that made her look ethereal - well, even more so - in the meadow around them, and Gwen couldn’t put a word to the feeling passing through her at that moment. She didn’t even really want to. 

Then, together, once the druid had returned, they said the closing vows, tones softening even further. 

“I take thee to be my love, in sunshine and in rain, in lean times and plenty, in sickness and in health, under the starry night sky, and over the rainbow, I promise to love you forever and a day.” Gwen had to clench her jaw down quickly to fight down the need to smile wider than she already was.

“Morgana, Guinevere, with the Goddesses of the Earth and Sky and the magic all around us as witnesses, I now declare your souls united, and you wed. Congratulations.”

The kiss they shared was a hard one - a little messy from sheer desperation and impatience and tears. Their hands that were joined by the ribbon hung awkwardly between their bodies, but Gwen barely noticed it at all. She couldn’t tell how long they let their lips linger together, the kiss turning soft, but it did not feel long enough. Even after, Morgana rested their foreheads together, and they breathed each other in, finally giving in to the giddy giggles that had threatened to burst before. This was it - everything Gwen had ever wanted, could ever need. This was everything. 

Pulling away, Morgana unclasped their right hands, and cupped Gwen’s cheek. Eyes closed, a frown had started creeping on Gwen’s face, missing Morgana’s warmth and proximity already. It was quickly replaced by another smile, however, as Morgana moved to kiss her cheek, the line of her jaw, her forehead, and her eyelids. 

They took a little longer than they should’ve, leaving the clearing and the druid encampment after as much thanks as they could give, but that was hardly important. Not when Morgana wouldn’t stop smiling; not when Gwen had never felt so _full_ , so absolutely happy as she did watching her beloved as they walked back to their home. They were the same but - different. Everything was different now - the dark colours of the forest, encompassed by the dark and blanketed by the moons light, had never looked so vivid. 

Gwen idly wondered if this was magic, too, or just love. Glancing at Morgana again (she couldn’t keep her eyes off her for very long), she decided that it didn’t matter. There wasn’t much of a difference, anyways.

Thankfully, the two were able to sneak back into Camelot with no trouble at all. Morgana, though it was slightly risky - the night patrol might’ve caught her - walked Gwen all the way back to her door, kissing her lightly before bidding her goodnight.

“Sleep well, darling, I will see you in the morning.” Her voice was as soft as it had been in the meadow, so as not to alert Gwen’s father, and Gwen felt butterflies erupt in her stomach with the reminder of what they’d done just hours before. Before letting her go, Gwen kissed Morgana again, unsure how she would sleep with all this overflowing joy pouring out of her. 

“Goodnight, my lady.” Perhaps it was her tone of voice that stopped Morgana from commenting on the title, or maybe it was their changed situation. Though she’d respected Morgana more than anyone, Gwen hadn’t used that title as a sign of respect for a long time now. It had always been more than that, and finally, it seemed Morgana understood. 

Morgana had insisted that Gwen keep the ribbon, so, once she was ready for bed, she placed it under her pillow. It was the only thing that soothed her persistent excitement that night enough to let her fall asleep.

***

That morning, Gwen woke up no less utterly happy and no less content than she had the night before. She cooked for her father, messing up breakfast slightly, far too impatient to go to Morgana again, and then hugged and kissed him goodbye. 

On her way to the castle, a bush of flowers caught her eyes. Biting her lip, a flush washed over her as she picked a whole arm-full for Morgana. It wasn’t an overt reminder, no token anyone would pick up on, but it wasn’t meant to be. 

When she finally got to see Morgana, dressed in non other than purple, she beamed even more, handing the flowers to her lady.

"I picked these for you." She said, watching Morgana glance at them, then look at her again. The flowers were pale purple, their colour almost perfectly matching the one of a silk dress, much too fine for Gwen to afford, that she had back home - shortened even more than it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i!!! love!!!! fluff!!! there isn't much of a plot, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
